


Onigiri Love

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cooking, Fluff, For Suna's birthday, Getting Together, Hanging Out, Happy birthday Suna!!, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Swearing, They cook onigiris!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: "-Let me remind you about the time where you literally said to me, 'Wow, Osamu is sooo hot.'" Sakusa reminded him, and Suna flushed."I didn't say that, I just said that he's attractive." Suna denied."Same thing." Atsumu said.OrUniversity AU where Suna and Osamu becomes friends and falls in love with each other.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 28
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, SunaOsa





	Onigiri Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! Sooo here's an OsaSuna fic, made for Suna's birthday! So happy (belated) birthday, Suna!! I know, I'm very late, I'm sorry! 
> 
> Anyways, please note that these guys are kinda OOC in my opinion. So if you don't like them being OOC, you can click off.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this fic! <3

Suna was running through the streets, earning strange looks from people passing by, but he needed to run. He was late for the first day of university!

He arrived at school and immediately rushed into his classroom, he panted. He was breathless after running that much.

Thankfully, the teacher wasn't there yet, so he walked up to an empty seat and sat there. He prepared his notebook and silently waited for the teacher.

-

A few minutes already passed by and the teacher still isn’t here yet. He grumbled. _'What’s taking this guy so long?!'_

He felt a person tapping on his shoulder and he spun around, looking at the student who prodded at him.

"Uhh.. hi. Can I borrow an eraser?" He asked awkwardly, and Suna blushed faintly. _'Damn, this guy is pretty hot.'_

"Yeah sure, just return it to me. By the way, I'm Suna Rintarou." He handed him his eraser, which he took.

"Thanks. I'm Miya Osamu, call me Osamu though." 

"Ah, alright. Though, I doubt we'll see each other much." He said, and the door swung open. Everyone's eyes were on the person who entered, which was their teacher.

_'Finally.'_ He sighed, picking up his pen and taking notes while listening to the boring lecture.

-

All his classes were already done and Suna just wanted to go home already. He was hungry and didn't get to eat breakfast today. He immediately packed up and left.

He was already at the school gates when he remembered something. _'Shit. Osamu didn't return my eraser.'_ He groaned, that eraser was new and he already lost it. _'Ughh... I'll just buy a new one at the store later.'_

Once he was out of the school, he beelined to the closest cafe he saw and went inside. He looked at the menu which consisted of many different snacks and beverages, and out of all of them, he picked on getting an onigiri and milk tea. 

He was next to order, he was about to say his order when he froze. The cashier at the counter was none other than Osamu. 

"Hi, Suna." He said awkwardly. He rummaged through his pockets and handed him his eraser. "Here's the eraser. Sorry that I didn't return it immediately."

"Thanks. Sooo can I order?" He asked, making Osamu smile a bit and his heart fluttered.

"Yeah, of course, what'cha want?"

"An onigiri and a milk tea." 

"Ooh, nice choice. You like onigiri too?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean they're convenient and pretty delicious." He said, watching as Osamu nodded and walked to the back to prepare his food.

He was checking Osamu out as his back was turned, staring at his back muscles. He was pulled out of his trance when a boy who looked similar to Osamu waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to ya." He looked at the boy, he looked pretty much like Osamu but with yellow hair. He wondered if they were twins or siblings.

"Hi."

"Anyways, I'm Miya Atsumu. I'm the twin of that dumbass over there." He said, pointing at Osamu with his thumb.

"Ahh, so that's why you guys look so similar." He muttered to himself. "I'm Suna Rintarou."

"Anyways, Suna. Why ya checkin' out my brother?" He asked and Suna flushed out of embarrassment but still managed to keep a somewhat calm face. _Fuck, he noticed?!_

"Sorr-" He started to say before Atsumu cut him off.

"Nah, don't be. Ya seem like a nice guy and I'd be fine if you were to date my brother." He said, and Suna furrowed his eyebrows. _How the hell did he just trust me so easily?_

Atsumu seemed like he was about to say something but was stopped when Osamu came back with his food.

"Hey Suna, are you okay? He didn't do anything, right?" He asked. Suna handed Osamu the money, which he put in the register, and Osamu handed Suna the food. 

"Nah, he didn't. He was just annoying though." 

"Hey! I'm still here ya know!" Atsumu whined, and Osamu smacked him at the back of his head and said,

"Get back to work, if you stay here, you can get demoted or fired." 

"Bye." Suna said to the twins before he left. When he left the cafe, he felt a smile making its way onto his lips.

-

The next day...

Suna got to class early today. He was searching for a place where he could sit, and there he saw Osamu waving over to him and patting a seat beside him. 

Suna smiled softly, making his way over to where Osamu was. A few seats away from him was where Atsumu and Sakusa were seated.

Huh, he could have sworn that the last time he talked to his best friend, Sakusa, that he hated being close to others. He didn't even let him get too close to him and now he's here not even being slightly bothered at Atsumu getting really close and touchy with him. I guess he'll just ask him about it later.

He sat on the seat and he could've sworn he saw some people glaring at him. Oh well, maybe it's just his imagination.

"Hi, Suna!" Osamu cheerily greeted him.

"Hi." He answered simply. "So, did you save this seat for me?" He asked, blushing at the thought of Osamu saving a seat just for him.

"Yeah. I mean you looked like a great guy and I don't want to always hang out with those lovebirds over there." He said, pointing at Atsumu and Sakusa. And Suna was shocked. Sakusa didn't even mention him dating anyone when they talked a few days ago.

"Well I feel bad for you." He said dryly, making Osamu chuckle. 

"Yeah, it's absolute hell when Sakusa's at our house. Wait, do you know Sakusa?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know him, we're friends actually." 

"Really? Didn't expect that."

"Anyway, with your story. What happened?" He asked, reminding Osamu about the story he was going to say.

"Well, when Sakusa's at our house, they are so lovey dovey with each other to the point that it's disgusting. Like they flirt all the time and everytime Sakusa comes, I just lock myself in my room or leave the house."

"Oh wow, sounds like the worst thing to ever experience." He deadpanned, and Osamu laughed a bit.

"Yeah, it is the worst."

And from that day on, the two would usually sit together in class, and would have short chats.

-

It was already a few months after Suna and Osamu met, and the two were good friends. Suna soon warmed up a bit to Atsumu, hanging out with him and Sakusa from time to time. And it wasn’t long before Suna had feelings for the gray-haired twin. 

He was currently at a cafe, waiting for Sakusa and Atsumu to show up. They soon arrived and sat on their seats while drinking their drinks.

"Sooo how ya holding up?" Atsumu asked. Propping his chin with his hands. "On your crush on Osamu."

"I'm good, I guess.. wait-wait, I don't have a crush on him." Suna denied.

"Well, yer really obvious and ya act way more different around him, so I definitely think ya have a crush on him." Atsumu pointed out.

"What do you mean by 'acting different around him?'" 

"Like, you smile and laugh more around him than with us, even if I'm your best friend." Sakusa said. 

"Well yeah, he's funny, that's why I laugh more." Suna reasoned, and Atsumu and Sakusa shook their heads.

"You smile everytime you see him." Sakusa said dryly, quietly sipping on his drink.

"I don-" Suna was about to reason more with them before Atsumu cut him off.

"Sweetie, don't even try to deny it. I got pictures of it." He said. He showed him a picture of him smiling when Osamu waved at him at lunch, in the cafeteria.

"I- where did you even get that?!" He asked, reaching for Atsumu's phone, and the blonde quickly puts his phone back in his bag.

"I got it from the cafeteria. I saw ya guys and just took a picture of it." He explained simply. "I know ya have a crush on my brother, ever since ya checked him out when we first met."

"I may have checked him out but that doesn't mean I have a crush on him." 

"Let me remind you about the time where you literally said to me, 'Wow, Osamu is sooo hot.'" Sakusa reminded him, and Suna flushed. 

"I didn't say that, I just said that he's attractive." 

"Same thing." Atsumu said.

"I just complimented him."

"Nah, you also told me tha-" Sakusa continued but was cut off by Suna covering his mouth. 

"Okay, fine. I do have a crush on Osamu." Suna admitted, taking his hand off of Sakusa's mouth, and the two cheered.

"Finally, about time ya admitted it!" Atsumu cheered. "So, I'm guessing ya had a crush on my brother since ya first saw him?"

"I.. I guess, I mean I was attracted to him when we first met but I think I started having a crush on him when we started hanging out."

"Knew it." Sakusa said, and Suna looked at him.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" 

"I mean, ever since you guys started hanging out, you pretty much give him heart eyes when he's not looking." Sakusa explained, "So I figured that's when you started having a crush on him."

"I didn-"

"Suna, you literally do." Atsumu said, cutting off Suna. "I have proof~" He briefly showed him a picture of Suna looking at Osamu as if he was everything before putting it back in his bag before Suna can snatch it out of his hands.

"What the hell! Why do you have these pictures?" Suna questioned the blonde.

"Because when ya guys get together, at least I have something I can hold against ya!" He exclaimed, and Suna blushed.

"As if we're gonna get together." Suna mumbled softly, but Atsumu and Sakusa still heard what he said and sighed.

"Look, Suna. Ya still remember what I said to ya when we first met at the cafe?" Atsumu asked, and Suna nodded. "I was being serious when I said that. You're a good guy and 'Samu is fond of ya." 

"Yeah, he actually looks at you like you're his world. He definitely likes you back." Sakusa said, making Suna flush even redder.

"Do you really think he likes me back the same way I do?" 

"Mhm. Definitely." Both Sakusa and Atsumu said at the same time. 

"So just confess already!" Atsumu exclaimed.

"Maybe." He said. He really wanted to know if what Atsumu and Sakusa said earlier was true but at the same time he was… scared. Scared of the chance of ruining his friendship with Osamu.

-

Suna looked at the address that Osamu sent him again. He swore that he followed the correct directions. He saw his mistake and growled. _'Damn it, wrong block.'_

He quickly got to Osamu’s block and knocked on the door of what is supposed to be Osamu’s house. After a few seconds, he contemplated whether he got the wrong house, but that thought went out of the window once he heard shouting and laughing. 

"Hahahahaha!" He heard Atsumu laughing, followed by the sound of running can be heard and Suna chuckled. _'What are these guys fighting about now?'_

"I can't believe you told him that!" He heard Osamu shouting.

"Well, get a move on and tell him already!" 

"Hell no!"

Suna couldn’t help but open the door, bringing up his phone so he can record what’s happening. He saw Osamu chasing Atsumu all over the house, he quietly stepped into their house, making sure that they wouldn't notice him, and he silently recorded their whole fight while trying his best to stifle his laughter. 

Even though they fought for a while, he still didn’t know what they’re talking about. All that he could pick up was that Atsumu told someone about something that Osamu didn’t want said someone knowing. After they fought, he walked up behind them, putting his hands on their shoulders, surprising them. 

"Who the fu-" Osamu shouted as he and Atsumu were turning around. "Suna?!"

"Hi." He greeted them. 

"Since when were ya here!?" Atsumu exclaimed.

"Wow, what a nice way to greet your friend." He said sarcastically. "But I was here since Osamu said that he couldn’t believe that you told this guy 'that.'"

The two both sighed of relief. "Actually what was that 'that' you guys were talking about?" Suna asked, and the two froze. 

"Ya don't need to know about that." Atsumu said suspiciously.

"Alright then, I won't press you guys on that."

"Sooo let's go? To our room." Osamu said.

"Sure. Atsumu, are you gonna come with us?" Suna asked, and the blonde shook his head.

"Nope! Omi-Omi and I are going on a date!" He exclaimed, and the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil." He opened the door and unsurprisingly, saw Sakusa.

"Omiiii!!" Atsumu hugged Sakusa tightly, clinging onto him.

"C’mon, Suna, let’s go before we puke." Osamu said, already climbing the stairs.

"Hey! I'm still here, y'know!" Atsumu exclaimed, going out of the door. "Anyways, bye!" And the couple was gone.

-

Suna and Osamu went to their room and played some games for a while, as each second passed by, the more competitive the two became, until…

**Ping!**

Suna’s phone pinged, meaning someone messaged him, Osamu paused the game while Suna was looking at who texted him. 

-

**☆** **The trio** **☆**

**Atsumu:**

Good luck on confessing Suna!! 

**Sakusa:**

Yeah, good luck

**Suna:**

Wait, what do you mean by confess?? I'm not gonna confess to him

**Atsumu:**

C'mon, ya already had a crush on him for like a year already!! It’s about time!

**Sakusa:**

Look, I didn't just go to pick Atsu up for a 'date' for you guys not to confess

**Suna:**

Wait, you guys weren't actually going on a date?

**Atsumu:**

Yes and no, Omi was supposed to pick me up and hang out at his house but we ended up actually going on a date.

**Sakusa:**

Anyways, we'll go now, good luck on confessing again

**Atsumu:**

Good luck!! Byeeee

**Suna:**

Bye, have fun on your date

-

"Who was it?" Osamu asked once Suna put down his phone.

"It was just Sakusa and Atsumu." He said. "Anyways, let's continue."

They continued to play games until the Sun setted. They went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"So Suna, what should we make?" Osamu asked, and Suna shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe onigiri?"

"Sure." Osamu cooked some rice, and while waiting for it to cook, they had a short chat.

"Hey, Osamu." 

"Yeah?"

"Should we make this into a competition, like who can make the best onigiri?" Suna suggested, and Osamu's eyes sparkled.

"Sure! Get ready to get your ass kicked, I make the best onigiri." He bragged.

"Sure-sure." _'AAHHH, WHY DID I SUGGEST THIS!? My cooking sucks!'_

-

The rice finished cooking, and the two boys went to the opposite sides of the kitchen, and started making onigiris. 

Suna smiled as he got an idea at what to make, he carefully made his onigiris, hoping to surprise Osamu with it. After he finished, he placed his plate with the onigiris on the table, covering it. It seemed that he was first to finish.

_'I guess he's really excited. I'm sure he'll make better onigiris than me.'_

Osamu placed his plate on the table, and looked really proud.

"You can go first." Suna said.

"Sure, actually, whoever wins gets bragging rights and gets a gift from the other." Osamu said, and Suna nodded.

"Sure, now show me your onigiri."

"I present to you my onigiri!" He exclaimed, presenting the plate to Suna. "So, what do you think?"

"It’s really nice." Suna said. It was an onigiri shaped like a cat, the nori cutted to make the face of the cat. It looked cute and delicious. "Can I taste it?" 

"Yeah sure." He handed him an onigiri, which he took a bite of. It was filled with spicy tuna.

"It's good." Suna mumbled, "So is it my turn?" He asked.

"Yup, go on." 

"Alright." He took off the lid on top and presented the plate to Osamu, who looked shocked at Suna's onigiri. It was an onigiri shaped like a heart. 

"Suna..." Osamu started to say.

"Yeah, I know, it isn't goo-"

"No-no, it's good, I'm just surprised, it's just that, you aren’t really the type to make something like this." Osamu interrupted Suna.

"Ah, yeah, I should explain that." Suna paused, was he really going to do this? "Well… I like you, in a romantic sense. That's why I made my onigiri like a heart since I could confess to you that way.." He said, looking at the floor. He didn’t want to see Osamu's face, because he was scared at what type of expression it was making.

"Osamu..?" He called out to him after seconds of him not responding. He looked up, scared to see whatever face he's making, but that all changed once he saw Osamu looking at him lovingly, smiling softly.

**_"Yeah, he actually looks at you like you're his world. He definitely likes you back."_ ** Sakusa’s words replayed in his head. _'Does he really like me like that?'_ He blushed.

"Hello?" He waved his hand to Osamu, snapping him out of the trance he was in.

"Yea? Sorry, did I space out?"

"Yeah, you did. Now answer me, do you like me back or not?" He asked, and for a brief moment Osamu seemed surprised.

"Simple. I like you back." He said, pulling Suna into a hug. "Y’know, I thought I already responded to you, but I guess I was wrong." He chuckled.

"So rate my onigiri." Suna said, lifting Osamu’s chin a bit. 

"Hmm… I need to taste it first." He responded, grabbing the onigiri and stuffing half of it into his mouth.

Suna chuckled. "Here, let me help you finish it." He said, biting the other half of the onigiri, which was still in Osamu’s mouth. Their lips met for a brief moment before they pulled away, blushing.

"So, Suna, will you be my boyfriend?" Osamu asked, and except for responding, Suna instead kissed Osamu again. They pulled away, still keeping close to each other. "I guess I’ll take that as a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Anyways, here's a clarification for Suna and Sakusa's friendship!
> 
> Clarification: In this fic, Sakusa and Suna are best friends. They became friends when they met back in highschool, when they were first years, and they got along really well. They talk and check up on each other quite frequently and they care a lot about each other. They would keep their mouth shut about the other's secret.
> 
> If you're still reading this, thank you again for reading! And stay safe, bye! <3


End file.
